


Betty's Boys

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breast Worship, Collars, Dom Betty Cooper, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Mistress, Multi, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jughead Jones, Sub Sweet Pea, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: “What am I going to do with you two, huh?” she wondered, “It’s not every day I get two little play things,”For Day 3 of Riverdale Kink Week.





	Betty's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** , incase it's not clear by the tags, this is very kinky, with collars and leashes, and crude words, please do not read if it's not your thing.
> 
> They're all in their 20's here, different universe too.
> 
> I'd like to just say thank you to @tory-b specifically, her two entries inspired me to write something of my own. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who even gives any of my stuff the time of day, I'm lucky to have you. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse spelling and grammar errors, I did this quick.

 

Climbing the stairs two at a time, Sweet Pea was happy to almost be home. He’d had a long day and couldn’t wait to kick back on the sofa with a cold beer.

 

Jughead was already home, leaving The Wyrm before him. Sweet Pea knew Jughead did a lot, what with leading the Serpents, but Sweet Pea’s days were more physically exhausting. He was the muscle, while his very sexy boyfriend was the brains - not that Jughead didn’t have muscle too; he was a total badass when he needed to be.

 

Smiling, he kicked the door open, calling, “Honey, I’m home,” before taking in the scene before him.

 

“Holy fuck,” he swallowed, slamming the door closed behind himself, and smirking a little brighter.

 

Right there, by the bar, naked and on his knees, sat his Serpent leader boyfriend. A leather collar was already wrapped around his pretty neck, the leash held by their sometimes Mistress, Betty.

 

They’d hired her for the first time a couple of years ago, the incredible woman showing them both something new and exciting. They were surprised by how much they ended up liking it, so much so that they booked her somewhat regularly now. They had even hung out as friends a few times, the last time being when she joined them at The Wyrm for Jughead’s birthday.

 

Betty was perfect from head to toe, dressed in those black stiletto heels he loved to be tortured by, black thigh high stockings forming to her perfect legs, and Jughead’s leather jacket covering her whole midsection. Her hair was out in loose waves, her make up dark and getting him hard in that very second. She had a glass of what was probably scotch in her free hand, taking a sip before putting it down on the bar.

 

“What do we have here?” he asked, he hadn’t realized Jughead had booked her. It was a nice surprise though.

 

Jughead’s blue eyes moved from Sweet Pea and up to Betty, staying quiet, knowing he could only speak when she allowed it.

 

Betty’s hand moved atop Jughead’s head, running her fingers through his thick head of dark hair, tugging a little, so proud of her good little pet. He’d been sitting and waiting so patiently this whole time. She was sure his knees hurt against the hard wooden floors.

 

“What **I** have here,” she began with authority, “is one very good little boy at my feet, and a very bad one who’s had me waiting for far too long,”

 

“But I didn’t even know you were here,” he defended, smirking because he played his part of being the bad one so well.

 

Betty’s hand in Jughead’s hair tightened, her eyes darkening as she looked Sweet Pea over, his growing erection evident in his jeans. “One more word from you and my good boy here gets punished for his bad boyfriend’s mouth,” she warned.

 

Was that meant to stop him, he wondered.

 

“Go take a shower, clean yourself quickly… Don’t keep me waiting any longer,”

 

Deciding to comply, he disappeared into the bathroom, doing as she said.

 

Betty sighed from above Jughead, her hand loosening again as she brought it down and stroked his face lovingly. God, she was amazing, he couldn’t wait for her to use him. But like the good boy he was, he kept his hands on his thighs, knowing not to touch until she told him to.

 

She took another sip from the glass she had poured herself; taking a seat on one of the stools and spreading her legs open, smiling as Jughead’s eyes watched the action.

 

The way she sat made his jacket fall away slightly, giving him a better look at the little black thong she wore, a matching bra pushing her ample breasts up beautifully. She was so flawless.

 

With a little smirk, she tugged at his leash, bringing him between her legs, so close she could feel his breath fan over her thighs.

 

“You’ve been so good, baby, would you like a little reward?”

 

“Yes, please, Mistress,” he breathed so quickly it had her chest warming with affection.

 

“Kiss me,” she told him, his lips instantly kissing her inner thighs, all up and down.

 

She moaned. “My good boy,”

 

He glanced up at her. “Can I kiss there, Mistress?” he asked, looking down at her barely covered pussy.

 

She opened her thighs a little wider, pulling the fabric away to expose herself to him. “Two times,” she instructed.

 

He moved in hungrily, doing as instructed and inhaling her intoxicating scent. His cock had been rock hard for so long, with simply the control she took when she was here with them.

 

Always having to be in charge of the Serpents was exhausting; giving himself up to her was freeing and relaxing.

 

“Thank you, Mistress,”

 

“You’re welcome, pet,” she winked with a little smile, making him smile too.

 

Sweet Pea had been quick, but Betty was still displeased with him when he returned.

 

“Come here,” she ordered, standing from the stool and looking up at him. “Get on your knees and put your collar on,”

 

Not taking his eyes off her, he moved to his knees and accepted the collar from her, fastening it to his neck and smirking over at his boyfriend. “You look sexy, baby,” he told him.

 

He saw Jughead’s sweet smile for only a second before the pain of Betty grabbing and tugged his hair made him hiss and look up at her. He knew she liked it when he was bad. “You look sexy too, Mistress, you always do. Jughead’s jacket looks good on you.”

 

The slap across his face was hot and hard, making him bite his lip with pleasure.

 

“Did you touch yourself in the shower?” she asked, clicking his leash onto the collar as if she hadn’t just smacked him seconds before.

 

“You know I did,” he replied.

 

“Well then,” she took a deep breath, “looks like someone needs his hands tied.”

 

The boys watched as she dropped both their leashes and walked to the couch, where she had her bag.

 

She slipped Jughead’s jacket off, taking joy in knowing they both loved her body so much, bending over so they’d both get a good look at her ass while she found the cuffs she was looking for.

 

When she turned back around she liked what she saw, two submissives that she could do whatever she wanted with.

 

“Come here,” she told Sweet Pea, raising her eyebrows when he began to stand. “On your hands and knees, show me you’re my good little pet,”

 

She bit her lip as she watching him, so proud when he listened. He turned on his knees when he reached her and brought his hands behind his back so she could restrain him.

 

“Jughead, my good boy, stand up and come here,” she told him.

 

When he was by them again, she pulled on his leash so he was level with her and gave his lips a gentle kiss. “You’ve been hard for me so long, baby… You must be so frustrated waiting…”

 

“I just want to please you, I don’t matter,”

 

It made her smile again, cupping his cheek. “I like a pet who knows his place.”

 

Sweet Pea looked up at them, hissing when Betty brought her heel up onto thigh and pressed down into the sensitive skin. “Reward Jughead with that naughty mouth of yours,” she told him. “You know how I like to watch,”

 

Moving closer to his boyfriend, he gladly took Jughead into his mouth, taking pride in being such a good head giver. Jughead never lasted long when he used his mouth on him like this. Having his hands restrained like this only turned him on more, moaning around Jughead’s pulsing cock and sucking the pre come up.

 

Betty walked around them slowly, her fingers running softly over Jughead’s toned back and strong shoulders. “He’s so good at that, isn’t he, baby?” she asked him, his face twisted in pleasure.

 

“So good, Mistress, thank you,” he said with a strained voice.

 

“Oh, you’re welcome... You want to come, don’t you, pet?”

 

“Please… Oh, fuck,” Sweet Pea was so good it was hard to hold off.

 

Moving her hand lower, she smacked his ass, Jughead jerking into Sweet Pea’s mouth, making him cough. “No, your cum is all mine tonight, it’s not getting wasted on this bad boy,” With that she grabbed Sweet Pea’s hair and pulled him off Jughead’s cock, his breath deep as he tried to catch it.

 

Betty moved down so she was sitting on Sweet Pea’s lap, his erection poking her back. “No more than five strokes, right into my mouth,” she ordered, opening her mouth.

 

He only had to stroke twice, his tip at her mouth as he shot into her so hard and hot he saw stars. A few more strokes had him empty, the view of her drinking him up enough to get him going again.

 

“You’re so fucking mean,” Sweet Pea groaned from behind her. All that work and she got the reward, and he didn’t even get to watch her as she swallowed.

 

Betty smirked and turned slightly, reaching her hand back to cup his cheek. “Oh, I know, pet,” she pouted, coming to stand again.

 

“Give me a kiss,” she told Jughead, kissing him deep and hard when he leaned down. “Back on your knees, next to Sweet Pea,”

 

She came to squat before them, taking both leashes and twirling them around her hand. “What am I going to do with you two, huh?” she wondered, “It’s not every day I get two little play things,”

 

She always had so much fun with them; they were her favorite clients, so different to the others.

 

“Any ideas?” she asked Sweet Pea.

 

“Oh, so fucking many, Mistress,” he smirked, “For one; you could let me come too,”

 

She laughed softly, standing back up and pulling them both along on their knees until she was sitting on their living room table, pulling her bra off and telling them both to, “come here,”

 

They both knew what she wanted, latching onto each breast so hungrily it made her ache, soaked through the thin fabric covering her core long ago.

 

She held them both to her breast, hands firm in their hair, Jughead’s so long that it was much easier to grasp than Sweet Pea’s softer style. She watched her two eager boys, Jughead holding onto her thigh while Sweet Pea had to use core strength alone, his hands still restrained.

 

Her breasts hurt from the hard sucking and pulling, Sweet Pea using a lot more teeth than Jughead did, but it also felt so good, one of her favorite things was seeing what slaves men were to them.

 

When Sweet Pea popped her out of his mouth, she grabbed her breasts and massaged the pain away. “Make yourself useful and use that mouth of yours again,” she told him, gently pulling Jughead away from her breast and caressing his face again.

 

She pulled her thong off and spread her legs, leaning back on her elbows as Sweet Pea just as eagerly began eating her pussy.

 

She knew she’d come quickly, already so sensitive from being turned on. She watched Jughead, feeling kind of sorry for him, but before she could do anything about it she gasped and threw her head back with an orgasm, rocking her hips up against Sweet Pea’s face.

 

With a heel against his chest, she pushed him off. “Share,” she told him, opening up wider so Jughead could get in there too.

 

“Clean me up,” she told Jughead, watching as he licked up everything she gave him. “Then do it all again,” she said darkly, her eyes back on Sweet Pea.

 

As they took their turns between her legs, lapping her up and making her come, she praised their job well done, allowing them each a turn to come and kiss her, tugging their leashes.

 

When she was satisfied, she had them both sit back again, admiring their beauty – both with such dark strong features. How had she gotten so lucky?

 

“Look at you both, so beautiful and helpless… I wonder what the other Serpents would think if they saw you like this…” she teased.

 

She noticed Sweet Pea had stopped disobeying her, moving to caress his face too. “I should stop teasing you, huh? You’ve both been so good, making Mistress come,” she said gently, leaning in to kiss him too.

 

“Should I let you fuck me now?” she whispered.

 

“Yes,” he breathed, “Please, Mistress,”

 

“My good baby boy… get up and sit on the couch,” she ordered.

 

As Sweet Pea did that, she brought a hand to Jughead’s cheek, giving him a kiss. “What do you think, pet?” she asked, “You get to choose, you want to fill up my ass or pussy?”

 

He swallowed. He loved both, but he knew Sweet Pea liked her pussy more, maybe because he got Jughead’s ass on an almost nightly occurrence.

 

“Can I fuck your ass please, Mistress?”

 

“When you ask so nicely, of course you can… Give me a minute with your big strong boyfriend and then come join us, okay?”

 

He nodded and she climbed onto Sweet Pea’s lap, taking his cock and sinking down easily, closing her eyes as she allowed him to stretch her, bigger than most other guys she fucked.

 

Holding onto his shoulders she began to ride him, liking that he didn’t have use of his hands still, tucked behind him.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, her walls so warm and wet around him. He’d explode inside her right now if she told him to.

 

When Jughead came in behind her, she pressed her breasts into Sweet Pea’s face, him taking the hint and worshipping them as his boyfriend entered her other hole, making her tighter still.

 

She moaned from above him, reaching a hand back for and finding his leash easily, pulling him into her neck where he kissed as he fucked her, in sync with Sweet Pea.

 

“Harder,” she demanded, letting the orgasm that was threatening to erupt go and crying out in ecstasy, the way they both stretched her out so completely making her wish she could have them both every time. It was so satisfying.

 

Regaining some control, she pressed on Sweet Pea’s shoulder, sitting up a little straighter and giving him some air, all the while suffocating without complaint in her breasts.

 

“Give me everything,” she moaned, “fill me up with that hot cum… now… now, oh god now,”

 

Both men exploded at her command, letting her ass and pussy milk them for all they were worth. The sensation sent her into her final orgasm, reaching down to rub her clit and prolong it as much as she could, before dropping down against Sweet Pea’s strong chest with exhaustion.

 

Jughead pulled out of her gently, coming to fall into the couch next to them.

 

She took a minute, letting them all catch their breaths. Their combined come spilled out of her and onto Sweet Pea’s thigh, but he didn’t seem to mind. She couldn’t move just yet.

 

“You want to stay the night?” Jughead asked.

 

She frowned at him. “Only if you both want,” she told him, looking at Sweet Pea.

 

“Of course,” He smiled from below her. “I’m fucking exhausted, and I like having two cuddle bugs,”

 

She smiled happily, thinking the two men were the cutest couple she’d ever met. “I don’t know if I’m as good a _cuddle bug_ as Jughead, but I’ll try,”

 

“First you guys need to get me out of these cuffs,” Sweet Pea reminded, making both Betty and Jughead laugh lightly.

 

 


End file.
